Degrassi (Season 10)
The tenth season premiered on July 19, 2010 in Canada on MuchMusic and July 20, 2010 in the United States on TeenNick. It is the first season to not air on broadcast television and have simultaneous airings in Canada and the United States. Although only 2 school years have passed since Season 6, this season depicts the 2010-2011* school year. The "The Next Generation" tagline was dropped and the series will be simply called "Degrassi." The tenth season is as Degrassi: The Boiling Point ''in USA and ''Degrassi ''in Canada which goes through the summer. The second part of Season Ten will be known simply as "Degrassi" in USA and in Canada and will run through 20 episodes instead of orginally forcasted 24 episodes this fall. : ''Note: * Although Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 8 and 9 depicted the 2007 - 2008 school year, beginning with Degrassi Season 10, the series has been retconned to the current year. '' : Cast Main Characters 22 characters received star-billing, including five new characters. The only character to be credited throughout all 10 seasons of Degrassi is Archie Simpson, played by Stefan Brogren. '''Graduates' *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, the college student who is now working at The Dot Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the student body president with very strict parents *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, an ambitious student with an overconfident mind *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, Declan's overly dramatic twin sister *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outsider *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a confident, charming and mischievous rich kid *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, an eccentric and self-confident ex-girlfriend of Sav's Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky, yet charming new jock (New) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a brooding and mysterious outsider with a dark past (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a fierce and independent bad girl (New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a good kid with a short temper *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an aspiring Ladies' Man *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, an intelligent student coming out of her shell *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, the computer-loving student with Asperger's *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a determined grade 10 rebelling against her religion *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly singer, cheerleader, and teen mom-to-be *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a naive and enthusiastic outcast *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny newbie with a shocking secret (New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, Degrassi's principal *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher (New) Recurring Characters Students * James Edward Campbell as Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, A school bully and Bianca's partner-in-crime * Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a football quarterback and a jock bully (New) * Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, Riley's intelligent boyfriend * Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge, Fiona's abusive ex-boyfriend (New) Adults * Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes, an English teacher * Jonas Chernick as Mr. Betenkamp, a Science teacher (New) * Michael Kinney as Mr. Armstrong, a math teacher and coach * Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's mother Opening Sequence The intro package starts with the theme song as Peter is seen filming with a new digital camera, but he now hands it off to Sav who films Clare sticking her tongue out to the camera and giggling, while Eli walks by with a smirk. Rich kids Fiona and Declan get out of their limo and grin. Leia tries to give the morning announcements but Holly J shoves her out of the way. New teacher Ms. Oh impresses nerdy students Connor and Wesley. Anya and Chantay lead the cheerleaders in a cheer, while Jenna plays a song that Dave jams to. Adam walks down the hall and gets his hat stolen by Bianca and K.C., who are grabbed by Principal Simpson. Drew tosses a football to Riley , who catches and slams it with a cheer, and Alli takes a picture of him before walking up into the school as the Season 10 Degrassi logo pops out of her back. Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point